Slice of Life
by villainxatxheart
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Except that in this particular story all the assassin's are in the same timeline. This is their lives. a/m e/l d/s
1. Are We There Yet?

A/N: This is my first time ever posting on ff, along with my first ever AC fic. Not my first time in the writing world though so hopefully you guys will like this. Upadates probably won't be on any kind of schedule but I do plan on having more as ideas come up.

A/N 2: There is a story behind these little ficlets but I haven't really finished it yet... It all started with these scenes so I wanted to see what people thought before I put a lot of time onto the main fic. Let me know and I'll keep working on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys... If i did there would be some way to have all of them in the same timeline.

Are We There Yet?

The cabin had been compromised. That meant more moving and tight quarters in the truck. Lucy and Rebecca were up front in the cab, supposedly to give the boys "bonding time" but everyone knew the seats were more comfortable up there.

Desmond was reclined in the Animus with Shaun lounging against his chest, the truck's movement all but lulling them to sleep. Ezio was on the floor with his head tilted back against the truck wall with his legs stretched out in front of him and Leonardo's head pillowed on his thigh. Altair was asleep on Malik's shoulder.

"How long is this trip supposed to take?" Ezio asked. He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

Shaun shifted and pushed himself up on his elbows to glare at the Italian in the truck's low light. "Did you listen to anything Rebecca said before we left?"

"A little," Ezio answered, lowering his head to look at Shaun across the truck bed. "Not everything seemed all that interesting." The fingers of his left hand carded through Leonardo's hair as if he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"More like Leonardo's arse was more interesting ." Desmond smacked his lover on the arm. "Leave him alone, this ride's going to be long enough without you two snarking at each other."

Leonardo shifted into Ezio's touch and the Italian's attention was caught for a moment as he looked fondly at the other man. "You never did tell me how long this ride is going to take."

"Fourteen hours. Now would you kindly shut up so we can at least have the illusion of sleep?" Shaun and Ezio dusked their heads and fell quite. It still surprised Desmond how well Malik could handle the two hot heads. He was the only one that could one-up Shaun verbally and the only one other than Lucy that could shut Ezio up without withholding sex.

Desmond watched as the corner of Altair's mouth turned up, but the assassin gave no other sign that he was awake. Malik heaved a sigh and took a drink from his water bottle before settling back against the truck wall. Shaun reached over the side of he Animus and grabbed a travel bag of goldfish. All was quite.

Ezio couldn't help himself.

"Are we there yet?"

A goldfish hit him between the eyes.


	2. Free as a Bird

Free as a Bird

The new headquarters was just as remote as the cabin but at least this place was a little more modern looking. The cabin had been just that, a cabin. Yes, it had underground facilities and the like but the ground floor had been all linkin logs. Montana was looking up.

The first argument had been about rooms.

The Animus had been put in the sublevel communications room just down the hall from the training room and thankfully all the living quarters were above ground.

Everyone's bags were in the open living room that overlooked the mountain through huge floor to ceiling windows opening onto a wrap around deck. Lucy was sitting primly on the couch, her bouncing knee the only sign of her irritation. Rebecca was beside her, upper body on the wood floor and feet up on the couch cushions.

Surprisingly it was Altair and Leonardo fighting over placement.

Malik sat beside Ezio on the couch opposite Rebecca and Lucy's with his elbow on his knee and head in his hand. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up to hide his eyes, something he only did when a migraine was setting in.

Ezio's hand was inside Malik's hood, rubbing small, comforting circles into the dark skin. This more than anything caught Desmond by surprise. Altair was terribly possessive of his lover where Ezio was concerned, but for some reason he seemed not to notice. Was a room really that important?

Shaun's arm wrapping around his waist broke him from his thoughts and he tuned into the actual argument.

"I don't understand why this means so much to you, amico mio. The rooms view is spectacular, giving me a valid reason to want it based on my artwork. Give me a similar reasoning and I will gladly hand it over to you." Listening to Leonardo talk was sometimes like a cross between a lawyer and the Italian mob. The man got what he wanted.

"Why should I need a reason? Altair shot back. "I want because I do, that should be reason enough. Besides, I laid claim to it first." The last bit was tacked on in an almost child-like whine.

Desmond would have found the whole situation funny if it weren't for the almost caged look in Altair's eyes. The assassin was hiding something; something he thought would either damage his image or his standing in their little group.

"Altair, please. I just want somewhere to rest. If a decision is not reached soon I will be just as happy to pass out on this couch ." The pained tone in Malik's voice immediately caught Altair's attention and he turned grey eyes on the other assassin.

Ezio removed his hand without prompting and Altair moved to crouch in front of Malik, gently touching the man's arm. "I'm sorry, but this placement may be the deciding factor in my sanity."

Malik shifted forward to rest his forehead against Altair's chest. The migraine must have been bad, Malik wasn't usually touchy feeley in front of others. "Then damn your pride, Altair. Tell them so we can sleep." Color tinged Altair's cheeks and he set one hand on Malik's head.

The silence that followed was wrought with tension and Ezio sighed, "We will think nothing less of you, Altair. Leonardo simply wants a valid reason to give up his-,"

"It has access to the roof."

It was all that he needed to say and everyone understood. Altair had been half crazy at the cabin. Unable to simply go outside and breathe fresh air. Silence again settled and Desmond was bout to say something stupid to break the tension when Shaun's arm tightened around his waist.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "Then I acquiesce. Freedom is something a man of your caliber and profession requires. I'm sure the other rooms have just as spectacular a view."

Altair nodded stiffly and hauled Malik to his feet. "Finally," Malik muttered. "I thought I was going to be made to actually sleep on that monstrosity." His voice dripped with sarcasm but he mouthed a "thank you" at Leonardo when Altair bent to retrieve their bags. "I assume we'll see all of you in the morning then?"

A chorus of nods met with his question as he and Altair trudged up the stairs.

"Soooo..." Rebecca muttered. "Dibs on the room by the kitchen."

Ezio laughed and Lucy resisted the urge to slap the other woman. Barely.


	3. Early Risers

Early Risers

Rebecca had just finished making a fresh [pot of coffee when she heard bare feet against the kitchen tile. Without turning around she knew who it was. Both Altair and Malik had a habit of walking around barefoot but Altair didn't function well before at least nine.

"Coffee?" She asked brightly. Lucy always told her that it wasn't natural to be so perky at ungodly hours of the morning.

Malik dropped onto a barstool at the breakfast bar that divided the kitchen from the dining room. "Please. I'll never know how I survived without it before."

"Long night?" Rebecca asked. She filled an extra mug, not adding anything before sliding it across the counter to the assassin. Malik liked his coffee the way he liked his men; dark and strong.

After the first sip Malik seemed to wake up a bit more. "Altair slept on the roof. He's already made a nest."

Rebecca smiled behind her mug. Altair's nesting habit was cute if not a little annoying. There had been blanket piles and pillows all over the floor at the cabin. "Well, you're wearing his shirt so I guess you worked it out." Making Malik blush was too much fun. Watching color tinge his darker skin was just adorable, and he was so easy. Altair didn't blush nearly as easy.

"We are fine," Malik answered formally, but Rebecca caught the fondness in his tone. He wasn't nearly as prickly as he wanted everyone to believe. "Altair is simply not comfortable with closed spaces. He would sleep in a tree if I allowed him."

That image made Rebecca smile and she took another sip of her coffee, turning slightly to check the digital clock on the microwave. 7:49. Just as the numbers switched over there was a thump on the floor above them. You could set your watch by that man.

Moments later Leonardo came down the stairs with his scrub pants barely held up by the drawstring, skin showing in the space between them and the hem of his shirt. He smiled warmly at them, pulling his hair back before taking the stool to Malik's right. Only Altair was allowed to sit on his unguarded left. It was an unspoken but strictly followed rule.

"Good morning."

Malik inclined his head in greeting before draining his mug and leaning against the counter top and nodding when Rebecca made to get more coffee.

"Morning," Rebecca replied, moving towards the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

Leonardo nodded and Rebecca poured another mug before filling Malik's, sliding the creamer and sugar towards the inventor. He had a sweet tooth and it showed in the fact that his coffee was more creamer than actual coffee by the time he was done.

Malik shuddered when Leonardo took a careful sip. "I don't understand how you drink that."

Leonardo smiled and brushed his bangs behind an ear. "An acquired taste I suspect. What time are we planning on waking our assassin's?"

A blush rose on Rebecca's cheeks at the thought of Lucy being hers but she couldn't really deny the claim. "Give them another hour or so. I don't think assassin's are morning people."

"What about Malik and yourself? Leonardo asked.

"Well, I'm not "technically" an assassin," she made air quotes around the word as she continued "And Malik's an exception to the rule."

Malik bowed his head to acknowledge the compliment and Rebecca grinned at him before asking, "Did you guys get moved in alright?"

The light color of Leonardo's skin showed a blush nicely and Rebecca had a feeling she knew why it was there. "Yes, we-we moved in quite nicely."

Malik nudged the artist with his shoulder, "You don't need to be embarrassed anymore, my friend. The household is well aware of your relationship with Ezio. It's nothing we haven't done before."

Leonardo look scandalized and Rebecca reached over to smack Malik on the arm. "Be nice, our inventor is shy."

Malik grinned and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "He is not shy with his amore."

Rebecca snorted and Leonardo choked on his coffee.


End file.
